


Two or More ~ Abandoned

by Tord_Larsson



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, Why Did I Write This?, kind of a continuation..., little bit of fluff... kinda, updates as I write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tord_Larsson/pseuds/Tord_Larsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a continuation of Spares... Bear with me, I'm not the best at grammar and writing, and I don't beta this shit... Updates as I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, so bear with me. I'm not that great at grammar and spelling, and I don't beta this shit. This kinda takes place after the scene where the Matt clones walk in and Tom is thrown in the trash...

We never quite knew where the clones came from or how they were made. The four of us were quick to suspect the director, Christopher... something. I didn't quite catch his last name over the sound of Tom storming back into the house and yelling at all of us.

"Are you actually serious?! You'd choose to put up with two Matts?" He paused, noticing the Matt wearing his hoodie. When he spoke again, his voice was dangerously quiet. "I see how it is... I'll just leave." Edd took a step forwards and opened his mouth to protest, but Tom silenced him with a glare.

"Don't Edd... I know when I'm not wanted." With a final glare at the clone in his clothes, Tom walked out the broken door, avoiding the splinters of wood that jutted up into the air.

Edd and I stood there in stunned silence, occasionally glancing at each other, having an argument with no words.  


_Go after him Edd!_  


_He'll be fine Tord!_  


_Just go!_  


_Why do you care?!_  


I had to look away at that. Why did I care? Tom and I hated each other. Glancing at the two Matts, who were currently fighting over use of the real Matt's personal mirror, I realised that two Matthew Hargreaves in the same house would result in at least one death... and as usual it would probably be me that caused it.  


Edd seemed to have realized the same fact, because he wordlessly stepped through the wreckage of the door and went after Tom.  
I sighed and spared another glance at the Matt twins, frowning at the sight of them whispering and gesturing at me. Clone Matt covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter at what the Original Matt had said. They both took a step towards me, moving in perfect unison as they drew close. Too late, I realized I was alone, the Director and Larry having slipped out during my silent war with Edd. With evil grins, the Matt duo grabbed my arms and forced me out of my hoodie before throwing me to the ground.  


"Matt? What... the... FUCK?!" I screamed, forcing myself back up and trying to grab my hoodie. "Matt, hva faen er det du gjør?!" I screamed, my confusion and shock causing me to lose the ability to speak English. The look of confusion on the duo's faces made me shake my head and hold out my hand. "Just... give... me... hoodie..." I said slowly, making sure the language coming out of my mouth was one they would understand. They just smirked, looking towards the hallway behind me.  


"Sorry, afraid we can't do that." I cringed at the sound of the three clones speaking in unison. _Wait...three?_ I looked around and spotted another clone walking towards me. The other two began laughing.  


"Vente, how are there three of you?!" I pointed to the blue wearing ginger. "You were an oversight! There shouldn't be more!" It took me a moment ot realize I was screaming.  


The blue-clad Matt took the newcomer my hoodie, ignoring my cry of outrage.  


"Three down, one left" the Original Matt muttered. "Of course, we'll have to dispose of the rubbish..." My heart stopped as he looked at me, the other two stepping towards me.  


"M-Matt... What's going on? I know we've had our differences but-" The two Matt-posters silenced me, blue cloth covering my mouth, red cloth covering my eyes. I panicked at the sound of a clone's painfully familiar voice in my ear.  


"I'm surprised you didn't realize, your Matt is dead. And soon, the three of you will be too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation(s):
> 
> Hva faen er det du gjør ?!  
> What the fuck are you doing?!
> 
> Vente  
> Wait


	2. Chapter 2

I flinched when the other man's warm breath hit my ear. "We won't kill you three immediately Tord. We want to have some fun with you guys first." That's when sheer terror hit me and I began kicking, biting, punching, and scratching anything I could reach. I heard one of them mutter something before the hands around my eyes shifted down, blocking my nose and my only way of breathing. My struggling increased, finally able to see the Matt in front of me. He was smiling cruelly. _Our Matt is dead...._ was my last coherent thought before my vision went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up in absolute darkness. The first thing I noticed was the hushed whispers close to me. Widening my eyes in a desperate attempt to to see in the blackness, I managed to make out the familiar shape of Steve. Tom was leaning over towards another shape, Edd, I assumed.  
  
"Tom... Edd... where are we?" My voice sounded impossibly loud in the still darkness. Both shapes turned towards me.  
"Tord! You're awake!" I heard Edd moving towards me, whispering. "I was worried you wouldn't..." Edd broke off suddenly as a door opened, drowning the room in blinding light. I cringed as it hit my eyes, hissing in pain. I cracked one of my eyes open, shielding it from the light.


	3. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...

Sorry to say, but I am abandoning this fic in favour of going to a new fandom and reworking my entire profile.

Sorry~


End file.
